There are many types of disk holding apparatus one example of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,068. Proposals have also been made for using removable security members with such apparatus to prevent accidental release of the disk during transportation and/or to deter theft of disks in a retail outlet. WO02/31831 and WO02/39451 describe various forms of security members and features of the apparatus for receiving such security members.
The present invention aims to enhance further the effectiveness of such security measures.